When you don't see me
by NoNo
Summary: Sometime the one for you is not the one you thought Chlex
1. Beginnings

**Title:** When you don't see me  
**Author:** NoNo aka Nokchan  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers: **No Spoilers  
**Disclaimer: **These Characters are not mine. I would be pleasured if they were but they don't and I have to handle this.  
**Feedback:** Please! Let me know what you think,  
**Archival:** I'm not sure what this means, but sure why not.  
**Author's Note:** Okay this is my first Chlex Fic ever! And my first fic in english EVER!  
If you understand anything you have to thank my greet beta reader mmesosostris. Without her... I hope you enjoy reading and it's a little bit interesting. At the moment the fic is PG-13 and I will warn you before NC-17 Chapters.  
  
**Beginning**  
  
Seven million dollars. It was seven million dollars. Peanuts actually, but Lex was annoyed nonetheless that the order had gone to him through the rags. His father had again expenditure-cheated him. Furiously Lex pulled to rest on the side of the road and tried to calm down. Neither of them had really needed the order. Lex knew the reason his father undercut him was to humiliate him. The battles with his father tugged in his nerves, and much more often he wished for a few short moments of the peace. He felt totally overexerted. In need of a holiday . Simply burned out. So he had felt the last time with 14, when he had woken up after his first drunken stupor near the garden pond . Most people overrate the value of being rich. The value of being a Luthor. He wished himself to have a completely normal untroubled name. It would make things a whole lot simpler.  
  
Smiling wiped Chloe with an éponge about the door of the Torchs. Somebody had sprayed bad terms of abuse to the door at the last night. Chloe could already imagine that it had to have been people of the Football team. Her report on the Footballer, who extorted the younger classmates had hit like a bomb. The rector had suspended several of them, and now more and more people who had not felt able before, announced themselves to word.  
  
"Dammit!", Clark sighed, "Why does these crap doesn't go off at all?" He rubbed like a mad, and upon seeing his pissed expression Chloe laughed even more.  
  
"Clark, don't be so tragic."  
  
"Doesn't that disturb you? They) insult you in the lowest manner and to you it is completely same??"  
  
"No", Chloe smiled decidedly. "It only means that I was right and perhaps the makings of a new story."  
  
"Chloe, they threatened you. Aren't you scared?"  
  
"No, not when I have my own personal hero. Anyways, what are they going to do to me? The feather was ever more powerful than the sword "  
  
Lex sat in the talon. He looked through the window and thought about how he could take his revenge at his father. His mood hadn't improved. Rather, it worsened from minute to minute. Struggles for power with his father tired him . It exerted him constantly to have to consider what his father had planned next and how he could come before him. Lex hated it. He awoke from his trance only when someone addressed him.  
  
"If you make such a bad face for a long time, you'll get headache!" He looked up surprised. And in the middle of Chloe Sullivan's laughing face.  
  
"What's the matter? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Smirking she plumbed on a chair.  
  
Lex had to likewise smile: "And where does your good mood come from? Successful investigations?"  
  
Chloe put a mysterious smile on. "Very successful!"  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No, investigate by yourself! There you have to me something before. Anyhow was the day today very satisfyingly " Then she leaned back. Self-satisfied.  
  
"Want to tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing further, the usual small Luthor power fights."  
  
"I'm sorry", said Chloe seriously. "What can I do to make you smile again?"  
  
"Thanks, Chloe, but you don't have to."  
  
"But I want to. Nevertheless, we can get to know each other a little better", laughed Chloe and took Lex at the arm. "Come with me! I know something."  
  
Chloe was surprised at herself. She dragged Lex behind her, pulling him by the arm. Lex Luthor. She must have become completely insane. But she felt sorry for him when she had seen him in the talon. He had looked a little lost. And now she did not only trail the richest 22-year old American behind herself, but it was Lex, her father's boss. He would not be pleased if he heard about what she had done.  
  
"Do want to tell me where we are going?" Lex asked, slightly irritated.  
  
"To one of my favourite places. Where I always go if I am in a bad mood."  
  
Chloe stopped beside her car. "Get in", she requested, surprisingly Lex a little more.  
  
"But wouldn't you rather take my car?" Lex finally laughed.  
  
"Okay, is all the same to me!" Naturally it was not all the same to Chloe. She had always wanted to drive a Porsche. She was not completely sure whether Lex had even driven a Porsche today. But in any case the car was very... sporty! She established herself slowly on the leather seats, and pulled the legs almost reverentially into the car's interior. Lex smiled internally when he saw. The women, otherwise, in this vehicle drove, had often seen this interior equipment, and were not to be impressed thereby any more. Chloe looked admires, and her facial expression had at this moment a little bit incredibly innocent. Lex would have been glad if he still where so innocent.  
  
A/N: So that's the first chapter.. I hope you like it


	2. The Lake

**The Lake**

Chloe directed Lex from the city to the forest. They drove for about 15 minutes, and Lex asked himself all the time where the journey would go. Finally, Chloe stopped. "Chloe, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

Chloe laughed: "We still have to go a small way on foot. Leave your car here and follow me!"

Lex was in the meantime, too curious to resist. He followed Chloe through a small piece of forest. When he left the last tree behind himself, it was as if the sky opened. Bright light shone on a glade that had a large lake situated in the middle. The light broke on the water and left a mystic brilliancy. Lex was speechless. He was overpowered by this magnificent spectacle of nature.

Chloe smiled knowingly. When she had discovered the glade it had been the same with her. She sat down on a tree and looked quickly at her watch. The dusk would soon begin.

"Lex, come. Sit down with me!"

Lex, who could not turn away the sight of the water just yet, sat down absently near her.

"The sunset will soon begin. If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see the sunset."

Lex looked at her fixedly, as if he had just noticed that she was there. "... It's... Very ... Impressive. "

" I know. I know! Now be quiet and enjoy! " Lex was surprised that this is was Chloe's favourite place. He would not have thought that she was already so mature. Secretly he had always seen only the small, curious reporter. Apparently he had underestimated her.

When the light of the setting sun broke on the water, Chloe and Lex became blind for a moment. The whole glade lighted up in a orange-reddish hue and let everything suddenly insubstantially appear. Almost at the same moment locusts began to chirp and it was as if the horizon stood in flames. Chloe and Lex sat next to each other silently after the sun had set entirely. Then Lex considered Chloe. " Thanks. I don't know why, but I feel actually better. Thank you so much, Chloe. "

She smiled at him, "Let's go back."

Later on, when Lex stopped before the talon, Chloe remained a for a short moment in his car and looked at him. Lex smiled, "I can only repeat myself. Thank you!"

Chloe smiled at him and opened the car door, "Not a problem. Nevertheless, I said that I would cheer you up. Unfortunately, we didn't get to talk much. Pity. I would have liked to have gotten to know you better."

Lex watched shortly out of the window and looked again at Chloe: "I think we have nevertheless. Or perhaps just therefore." Chloe smiled again, leaned back and gave Lex a light kiss on the cheek. Lex was surprised as her soft lips sensed him. However, he was even more surprised that his heart beat faster for a short moment. Still, before he could dwell on it any longer, Chloe got out and slammed the door shut. Lex could only look back after her.

When Chloe came home she crept immediately to her room. Now she did not want to argue with her father or Lana. Since if one or both had asked, it would have been difficult for her to lie. Besides, she had been surprised by herself. Finally, she had kissed Lex. Certainly, it had been only on the cheek, but she did it. She had kissed Lex. And it had felt great. Just like to sit with Lex on this tree and to look at the lake. Chloe was confused. She only drove with Lex to the lake to encourage him a little. And now she could not get rid of him any more from her head. She had behaved very peculiarly. First she brought him to her secret favourite place. Not even Clark knows it. Then she kissed him, and now she thought non-stop of him. Chloe decided to go to bed and to sleep a night over it. She still had other problems that she had to think about. Like the jocks.

Lex's mood had substantially improved. He was not so furious any more and was still completely caught up in the magic of the lake. He slowly climbed the stairs of the mansion. When he had arrived in the door, he turned round again and looked in the direction of the lake. For a moment he longed to go back. But before the feeling was too strong, he turned back and closed the door behind himself. He entered into his study and fell on his armchair. Tiredly he threw a look at his Laptop. His hands automatically began to open the Internet Explorer and to insert the address of the Torch. He had the pressing need to get to know more about Chloe. And how better than through her work? Chloe had told to him that her work was her life.

Chloe had confusing dreams that night. She was with Clark at the Torch. Once more he stood to her, his love and with all conviction sworn that he loved only her (Chloe's favourite moment in all her dreams) and that Lana for him could only ever be a good friend. She laughed happily and went up to him and kissed him. Clark took carefully her face in his hands and caught her face to smother with kisses. Chloe floated in the seventh sky. But as she opened the eyes she was no longer at the Torch. She was at the lake. "Why we are here? ", she asked Clark, surprised. " Because we belong here! ", answered a voice which defiantly did not belong to Clark. Chloe whirled around "Lex! " Chloe tensed up. Her dreams had never taken this turn up to now. Chloe tossed around and dug her face into a pillow. What was all that supposed to mean?


End file.
